La última misión del Equipo de los Sueños
by saralpp
Summary: Severus Snape odia a Harry Potter y a todo lo que tiene que ver con él pero hay algo que se rompe dentro de sí cada vez que lo ve cerca de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, porque esa combinación de rojo y negro le recuerda a sí mismo en tiempos más felices


_Spoilers Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. __Harry Potter es propiedad de JKRowling y la WB; cualquier uso dado por mí es por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**La última misión del Equipo de los Sueños**

Severus Snape había desarrollado un talento para escuchar conversaciones ajenas que personas con menos escrúpulos que él podrían calificar de "impresionante". Como espía encubierto para la orden del Fénix dicho "talento", que había menospreciado y señalado con desden toda su existencia, se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y para la vida de otros. Había sido él quien escuchando conversaciones de Lord Voldemort y sus aliados había logrado evitar algunos desastres, salvar a un par de personas, prevenir a Dumbledore cuando era necesario… claro que también, había sido por esa manía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas que irónicamente, había sido él quien sellara su propio destino y el de la única persona que amaba.

-… y no dudo que será una misión un tanto-Dumbledore pareció elegir cuidadosamente la palabra con su tono de voz afable- … complicada.

Severus respingo involuntariamente en su lugar y trato de acallar su respiración para escuchar lo siguiente. Hagrid, del otro lado de la puerta, no hizo ningún sonido y de no haberlo visto entrar hacia un par de minutos, Snape habría dudado de que el semigigante estuviera con Dumbledore a esas horas de la noche.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Director-murmuro el guardabosques después de un par de minutos- sabe que daría mi vida por usted si fuera necesario.

-No será necesario llegar a esos extremos esta noche Hagrid- respondió Dumbledore de nuevo amablemente- aunque te agradezco infinitamente tus palabras y es justamente por eso que decido que seas tú y no otro quien se haga cargo de este asunto.

Hagrid no dijo nada de nuevo y Severus sintió que su corazón latía salvajemente. Hacia varios meses que esperaba ese acontecimiento, durante casi 10 años había sabido que ese día llegaría y toda su vida se había tornado alrededor del sujeto en cuestión. A veces incluso pensaba que protegerlo era lo único que lo mantenía decidido a vivir, después de todo, su amor por ella era lo único que alguna vez había tenido sentido para el.

-… y es por eso Hagrid que necesito que te asegures de llegar a Harry Potter y guiarlo para que su llegada a Hogwarts sea como debe ser una vez que empiece el nuevo ciclo escolar.

El chillido que se escucho en el interior de la oficina del anciano fue imposible de delimitar como expresión de un solo sentimiento. Había felicidad en él pero también sorpresa, emoción y otro raudal de sentimientos nostálgicos.

-¡Volver a ver a Harry, Señor-expresó con dificultad Hagrid en medio de sollozos- no sabe la ilusión que me hace...

Y aunque Severus Snape nunca lo admitiría, en su silencio había compartido buena parte de esas sensaciones con Hagrid.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la llegada a Hogwarts de los nuevos estudiantes pronto fue la noticia de moda en todo el castillo. Snape soporto de mala gana la emoción de sus habitantes, haciendo todo esfuerzo posible en ocultar su propio nerviosismo y omitiendo, en medida de lo posible, los sueños recurrentes con aquel par de brillantes ojos verdes que siempre había amado. Estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, porque el hijo de Lily Evans finalmente estaría frente a él en un par de horas y él no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando después de tantos años finalmente podría verlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que si las similitudes con su madre eran suficientes no podría dejar de tenerle afecto. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, sabia que si encontraba un rasgo de Potter acabaría odiándolo de la misma forma y eso lo hacia temer de si mismo. En su mente, constantemente, se planteaba que no debía profesarle ningún tipo de rencor porque, a lo que sabia, el niño había crecido tan solo y rechazado como él mismo había crecido tantos años antes.

-_Y dudo que él haya encontrado a una chica pelirroja que se haya vuelto su mejor amiga y le facilite la entrada al Mundo Mágico_-pensaba melancólico, mientras recordaba los mejores años de su vida y al mismo tiempo se reprochaba el haberlo arruinado tan pronto.

La leve esperanza de que pudiera tomarle aprecio a Harry Potter, desapareció el mismo día en el que el niño llegó. Severus recordaría años después sus propias manos sudorosas, temblando debajo de la mesa mientras lo buscaba con la mirada y el leve salto que inconscientemente pego en su asiento cuando el niño delgado y con gafas apellidado igual que su peor enemigo dio un paso para ser seleccionado en una casa. El amargo sabor de verlo pequeño, tan delgado que parecía desnutrido y casi asustado no pudo compararse con el terrible impacto de ver su aspecto, fusión perfecta de sus peores pesadillas de adolescencia. Que la naturaleza hubiera decidido darle los ojos verdes de Lily, su atributo más admirado por él, al mismo tiempo que todo el aspecto de James Potter no pudo sino parecerle una ofensa; y como no podía maltratar a la naturaleza más de lo que ya era mundialmente decidió, sin realmente ser conciente de que lo hacía y empezando desde ese momento, desquitarse con el pobre chico. Le pareció además que se trataba de un chiquillo arrogante, con miras a convertirse en la misma persona que su padre era en la adolescencia y nada de lo que Dumbledore le dijo le hizo desistir de dicha idea.

-Estás viendo lo que quieres ver Severus-le había dicho el Director mientras lo miraba con bondad y una especie de cariño.

-Estoy viendo lo que puede ser-le había contestado de mal humor antes de dar un portazo- y simplemente no voy a permitirlo.

Los sueños con ojos verdes acabaron ese mismo día y empezaron las pesadillas donde la dulce voz de Lilly Potter le pedía que fuera amable con su hijo. Severus la ignoraba y se levantaba a prepararse para sus clases, maldiciendo en voz baja poder recordar el timbre y tono perfectos de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga. Salía temprano de su vieja mazmorra, para distraerse, buscando encontrarse con cualquier persona, fantasma o cosa con la que desquitarse aunque sabía que el mejor había sido el primer día de clases, cuando había podido dejarle bastante en claro al chico Potter que él no estaba impresionado por quien era. En realidad sí lo estaba pero jamás iba a aceptarlo, porque era por razones totalmente distintas a las de los otros; sabía que era un maldito por hacer eso pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando una malsana voz en su cabeza se burlaba de que el niño que le hubiera gustado que fuera su hijo tenía el mismo cabello rebelde que tantas admiradoras le había conseguido a su verdadero padre.

-_Se amable con mi hijo, Severus_- le repetía la voz de Lilly Evans y él se volvía loco- _se amable con él como yo lo fui contigo..._

El colmo, no obstante, para hacerle desechar por completo la leve posibilidad de que Harry Potter fuera un buen chico, irónicamente vino de otra persona, poco de tiempo después. Aunque Severus ya había notado en la cena de selección la complicidad del chico con el menor de los varones Weasley y en el transcurso de su primera clase había sentido la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo por atacar a su amigo, fue en las semanas siguientes cuando no le quedo ninguna duda de que Harry se había hecho rápidamente de un compinche, un cómplice para todas aquellas travesuras que él sabía que llevaría a cabo. Y aunque conocía poco a los Weasley, y honestamente le importaban menos, no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que se trataba de un sangre pura, un bromista, un chico que peligrosamente parecía estar tan dispuesto a ser tan mitad de Harry como Sirius Black lo había sido de James Potter. Los veía pasar por el castillo hablando a susurros, riendo y bromeado, sentándose juntos en las clases, en el desayuno, en la cena, inseparables a todas horas.

-_Repugnante_-musitaba cada vez que giraba un pasillo y los veía de lejos, uno explicándole algo más al otro.

Que Ron Weasley fuera pelirrojo lo acabo por desquiciar por completo. Fue la siguiente peor broma que el destino pudo hacerle: negro y rojo de nuevo, amigos inseparables, uno mago toda su vida y él otro recientemente enterado de que lo era; uno miserable en su vida familiar y el otro lo contrario.

-_Al menos no es una chica_-se dijo tratando de reconfortarse esa misma tarde mientras se frotaba la cabeza con las manos, en un infructuoso intento de olvidar la imagen de sí mismo junto a Lily. El dolor que pudo sentir al presenciar esa imagen solo fue superada años más tarde, cuando Harry dejó de tener sólo a un pelirrojo de mejor amigo y paso a tener también a la hermana del chico, poseedora de un flamante y parecido cabello rojo, de novia; siendo la tercera broma que Severus le reclamara al destino.

La manía casi injustificada que Snape desarrollo por Harry y por Ron acabo por reafirmarse en el primer año cuando los dos niños demostraron, a lo largo de meses, su habilidad de meterse en más problemas de lo que él había sospechado al principio. Que salvaran lo que sea que hubieran salvado no le importo casi nada y aunque la chica que se había unido a ellos, la molesta sabelotodo de Granger, casi siempre estuviera también inmiscuida no pudo sino culparlos especialmente a ellos dos. Nunca pudo explicarse si ese sentimiento se debía a que después de todo Granger era mujer y en él nacía su instinto de ser caballero o si, peor aún, la razón secreta era que ella era totalmente descendiente de muggles y eso de nuevo le recordara sin proponérselo al amor de su vida. No podía negar que en un par de ocasiones, al ver a los tres juntos, había creído ver a James, Sirius y Lily pero habían sido contadas ocasiones y siempre, después de tamaño error, había decidido pretender que no había sucedido.

-_Se amable con mi hijo_-seguía repitiéndole Lilly Evans en las noches pero él aprendió después de un tiempo a ignorarla, escudándose en su enojo con ella por haberse convertido en una Potter.

Con el paso de los meses, Severus encontró que Harry y Ron eran cada día más desesperantes de lo que había pensado al inicio. Encontró, también, que le molestaban mucho más de lo que quería aceptar y por mucho menos de lo que debía importarle. Siempre estaban juntos, haciendo equipo o cuchicheando planes para meterse donde no los llamaban; arriesgándose a ser asesinados porque creían que él quería robar la piedra filosofal, exponiéndose a ser expulsados por llegar en autos voladores después de pasar parte de las vacaciones juntos, siempre haciendo equipo juntos aunque eso significara a veces dejar a un lado a Granger. Molestos, impertinentes, risueños, tan amigos que le daba dolor de cabeza verlos en el comedor, en su clase, en los pasillos… rojo con negro… tan malditos amigos inseparables que los insultos y los apodos se le escapaban de los labios antes de que pudiera contenerse. Justamente por eso, fue apenas en el segundo año de los chicos cuando encontró el mote perfecto para describirlos, el día que se reunieron para realizar el Club de Duelo, cuando el mal humor que tenía había empeorado al estar cerca de Lockhart a tal grado que su apodo anteriormente preferido "El famoso Harry Potter y su fiel amigo Weasley" fue reemplazado con él apenas dándose cuenta de que lo hacía:

-Ya es hora de separar al equipo de los sueños-dijo cuando los dos se disponían a hacer equipo para practicar y tanto como Potter como Weasley lo miraron suficientemente ofendidos como para que el se regocijara con su idea y decidiera que a partir de ese momento así les llamaría: "El equipo de los sueños".

Severus nunca supo cuando ese apodo burlón paso a ser uno de sus placeres preferidos pero sí supo que debía mantenerlo en secreto. Dumbledore jamás pudo perdonarle por completo que no testificara a favor de la inocencia de Sirius Black y él decidió no arriesgarse a perder su confianza ofendiendo a dos de sus alumnos preferidos enfrente de sus narices. Se contento con hacerles la vida pesada a ambos, a Harry Potter por ser hijo de sus miedos y fracasos y a Ron Weasley por tenderle la mano desinteresada al chico y ayudarlo, igual que Lilly lo había ayudado a él, a tener una vida más feliz y fácil. Nunca, sin embargo, se paso de cierta raya que él mismo se había trazado; jamás excedió los límites para realmente atacar al hijo de la única mujer que había amado ni al pobre chico pelirrojo que había tenido la mala fortuna de convertirse en su segundo blanco preferido por ser su mejor amigo.

-_Sé amable con mi hijo_- le susurro la voz de Lilly una noche, la última vez que la escucho y él no supo porque pero no la ignoro completamente- _Se amable con mi hijo y sus amigos que no tienen la culpa de quererlo..._

Los años pasaron y con ellos, muchas cosas pasaron en la vida de Harry, con Severus pendiente de cada movimiento. Vio incrédulo como el chico arriesgaba su vida varias veces, siempre seguido de Weasley y Granger y paulatinamente de más chicos que encontraban en él a un amigo. Su "equipo de los sueños" sufrió bajas temporales, peleas, malos entendidos y pequeñas victorias pero Snape jamás, aunque no podía aceptarlo, dudo de que pudieran salir adelante. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el hijo de su enemigo acabo siendo poco más alto que su padre y Weasley acabo siendo mucho más alto que Black pero considerablemente menos experto en ligues. Siempre juntos, acompañados de Granger, dejaron de parecerle repulsivos hasta ser casi parte del paisaje; lo suficiente como para que Severus pudiera vivir en el mismo castillo que ambos y hacerles la vida pesada un poco menos que al principio.

-_Solo por ti Lilly_-decía al viento cada vez que los veía pasar relativamente felices y los dejaba ir sin ningún regaño, castigo o puntos menos a su casa.

La tercera broma del destino, cuando Harry se enamoro de una pelirroja, llegó el mismo año en que Severus supo que las cosas iban a empeorar demasiado. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reclamarle a la vida la osadía de burlarse más de él cuando el anciano de Dumbledore acabó orillándolo a un camino que había evitado con dificultad toda su vida. Una de sus mayores pruebas fue tener que controlarse para no gritarle al hijo de Lilly que no era un cobarde cuando el chico lo persiguió furioso y dolido, completamente convencido de que era un asesino. Fue una prueba difícil, porque no hacerle daño al hijo de Lilly fue sencillo, pero tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no herir realmente con un hechizo al necio del hijo de James Potter.

-… y no dudo que será una misión un tanto … complicada.

Severus se levantó de su asiento como recién nombrado director y miró al retrato con furia. El plan había sido acordado varios meses atrás y no entendía la necesidad de un retrato de estárselo recordando continuamente.

-Es muy importante Severus, solo quiero asegurarme de que entiendes que debe ser el momento y el modo adecuado para cada cosa.

-Lo sé-respondió Snape mirando por la ventana. Quizás, si el verdadero Dumbledore hubiera estado vivo y fuera con quien estuviera hablando, hubiera podido confesarle que sus dudas surgían de la reciente re-aparición de la voz de Lilly rogándole que cuidara a su hijo.

Él sabía perfectamente cuales eran los pasos del plan y no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Ni siquiera había podido sacar toda su frustración con Dumbledore por usarlo del modo en el que lo había hecho o arriesgar al chico porque el anciano había muerto de una manera en la que él no había considerado justa para nadie. Cada vez que miraba sus manos las sentía manchadas de sangre y cada vez que salía a los pasillos sentía la asquerosa mirada de orgullo de los seguidores de Voldemort o la mirada de repulsión que le dedicaban profesores y alumnos. Aunque no lo quisiera, ni siquiera podía divertirse: Harry Potter con su par de brazos adicionales estaba bastante lejos de su alcance y solo tenía noticias de él por lo que le decía la imagen amargada de uno de los antiguos retratos de la oficina.

-_Al menos tienen a Granger_- se repetía cuando pensaba en su querido y odiado "Equipo de los Sueños" encabezando una guerra que se hacía más cruel cada día. Snape nunca pudo cuestionarse si lo que sentía era preocupación, principalmente porque no quería hacerse una pregunta en la que le asqueaba pensar cual era la respuesta.

Siendo el hombre metódico que era, Severus planeó cuidadosamente, en lo posible y dadas las circunstancias, el momento ideal para llevar a cabo la primera parte del plan peligroso que Dumbledore le encomendara. La espada de Gryffindor estaba lista junto a su escritorio lo mismo que él para partir al improvisado y "secreto" campamento de Potter y él sabía perfectamente el método a seguir para entregarla. Atacaría a Weasley o a Granger, levemente, para que Harry saliera a defender a quien fuera y se hiciera con la espada rápidamente. Era un plan sin falla porque Potter no permitiría que nada ni nadie tocara a sus dos mejores amigos y si atacaba a uno y los otros dos lo defendían, tenía mucho sentido que derrotaran al atacante.

-_Será la última misión del Equipo de los Sueños_- pensaba en silenció mientras se disponía a partir, convencido de que si Granger no era involucrada sería más fácil para todos.

Severus sabia que no era un idea demasiado complicada pero estaba seguro de que funcionaría y ese convencimiento solo se había esfumado de una manera imprevisible para él, minutos más tarde.

-¡¿Qué?!

-El corazón puede nublar la razón Severus-explicó el Dumbledore del retrato seria y calmadamente- y los celos nos llevan a hacer cosas terribles; tú más que nadie deberías de comprender eso.

Severus Snape se sentó de nuevo incapaz de creerlo. Aunque no podía negar que había disfrutado malsanamente cuando Potter y Weasley discutían, peleaban o las contadas ocasiones en las que habían dejado de hablarse, jamás había imaginado que realmente el pelirrojo pudiera acabar hartándose tanto como para dejar solo a Potter. Mucho menos si al hacerlo dejaba sola a Granger, de la que a todas luces estaba enamorado.

-_Pero lo ha hecho por eso_-pensó anonadado-_lo ha hecho por despecho.... o quizás, finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que puede que no ganemos esta guerra y ha decidido vivir libre, como su derecho de ser sangre pura lo permite..._

La entrega de la espada fue pospuesta y al mismo tiempo la voz de Lilly reapareció con más fuerza. Severus no pudo dormir durante varios días, quizás semanas, porque el fantasma de su propia traición apareció de nuevo para torturarlo reflejado en el abandono que no era suyo pero se parecía. Varias veces estuvo tentado de ir a casa de los Weasley y sacar de ahí al cobarde y malnacido de su hijo varón menor para hacerle entender, a base de golpes, maldiciones o lo que fuera necesario, que estaba siendo un idiota y se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Llegó a un punto de desesperación en el cuál no le importó tener que revelar a Ron Weasley su secreto si con ello evitaba que el hijo de Lilly sufriera y a la vez evitaba que el idiota de Weasley perdiera, como él había hecho, al amor de su vida y su mejor amistad al mismo tiempo. No lo hizo, porque aún seguía siendo Severus Snape y no iba a rebajarse ante ningún cobarde y tonto sangre limpia.

-El tiempo se acaba Severus, tiene que ser ahora.

El plan tuvo que ser modificado para suplir la ausencia de Weasley. Snape decidió entonces que, muy a su pesar, tendría que poner en peligro a Granger pero incapaz de atacar a una mujer ideo una manera que creyó menos peligrosa. Pondría la espada al fondo de un lago helado y cuidaría de ponerla suficientemente hondo como para que Granger no pudiera salir por sí sola y Harry tuviera que ayudarla un poco, solo al final. Ninguno de ellos lo sabría pero Severus estaría vigilante, listo para intervenir en caso de ser necesario y hacer que todo funcionara de acuerdo a lo planeado.

El día en el que todo se llevo a cabo, las cosas empezaron saliendo no mal pero distintas. La cierva plateada tuvo que llegar a un lago mucho más alejado de lo que Snape hubiera querido y el atraído resulto ser el hijo de Lilly y no su mejor amiga. Aún así, Severus escucho los pasos del segundo participante no muy lejos y por eso no detuvo a Potter cuando este se lanzo al agua helada por la espada.

-_Él se está ahogando..._

-No, no puede ser...

Hermione Granger no apareció después de cinco minutos y Snape vio impactado como Harry Potter no salía del lago. La imagen del medallón que el chico portaba en el cuello lo asalto de pronto y entendió que el hijo de Potter había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no quitárselo y saltar con él al agua. Era más que obvio que su retraso se debía a que la maldad dentro del medallón estaba luchando por no ser destruido y era capaz de matar a Harry con tal de que no tomara la espada que podría destruirlo.

-_¡Maldita sea_!- gruño, enojado y asustado, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso para acercarse, conciente de que arruinaría el plan y quizás pondría en alerta a Voldemort antes de lo planeado pero consciente también de que no dejaría morir al hijo de Lilly solo por ser tan despistado como su padre.

Apenas había dado un paso más cuando una figura sobresalió de los árboles y, sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, salto decidido al agua helada. Severus estuvo bastante seguro de que no se trataba de Granger, por la frase grosera y asustada que había dicho antes de saltar y por el cabello rojo inconfundible que tantas veces había visto de mala manera. Los vio emerger sintiéndose más nostálgico que nunca y orgulloso, sin querer aceptarlo, de haber sido uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley iban a ser imposibles de separar, fuera lo que fuera.

-¿Estas... loco?1

Los dos chicos tiritaban de frío y apenas podían sostenerse. Severus observó como el chico Weasley tenía en una mano la espada y en la otra el medallón lo cuál significaba que su tarea había sido cumplida. Aún así y a sabiendas de que era un momento muy privado, no pudo moverse y se quedo observando a los dos amigos mirarse con aprensión, miedo y mil sentimientos más.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

La palidez que el chico Weasley ya portaba en el rostro, se acentuó lo suficiente como para Severus pudiera leer en su cara su arrepentimiento.

- Bueno, yo... ya sabes... he vuelto. Si...ya sabes. Si todavía me quieres aquí

El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco cuando un par casi idéntico a los ojos verdes que un día lo miraron a él con comprensión le dedicaron ese gesto al pelirrojo. Severus sintió los pies clavados en la tierra, esperando pacientemente que el chico Weasley no arruinara la oportunidad como él lo había hecho una vez, hace mucho tiempo, con la madre de Potter. Su mente se perdió en sus propios recuerdos mientras los dos chicos frente a él se ponían de acuerdo y solo atino a despertar de su ensimismamiento cuando su mente grito alarmada que estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

-... creo que vi algo moverse allí pero...

Snape apenas y atino a aparecerse en otro lugar, bastante cercano a la escena pero considerablemente alejado de su escondite original. Vio aprensivo como Potter revisaba el suelo, buscando pisadas y agradeció más que nunca haber pensado en ese detalle; si Lord Voldemort supiera para que estaba usando sus enseñanzas y sus clases de vuelo y levitación, seguramente lo hubiera matado con crueldad.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunto Weasley dispuesto a acercarse pero su amigo negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No

El tono de su respuesta le dejo bastante claro a Snape que no estaba convencido pero supo que no ahondaría mucho en el tema, al menos no en ese momento. Su labor estaba terminada y era hora de irse pero aún así observo curioso como los dos chicos posponían sus asuntos personales para hacer por fin la extraña misión que Dumbledore les había encomendado.

-No, debes hacerlo tú.

Severus Snape se quedó estático, presenciando una de las escenas más impresionantes que alguna vez habían visto sus ojos. El chico Weasley sostuvo la espada mientras Potter lo instaba a romper el medallón y él estuvo de nuevo tentado a salir cuando escucho la voz de Lord Voldemort burlarse del pelirrojo y vio a dos figuras imitar a sus dos mejores amigos para torturarlo con el peor de sus temores. No fue algo que no hubiera esperado pero aún así, fue sorprendente observar el dolor en los ojos azules del chico, dolor tan profundo que hizo que por un momento creyera ver una sombra rojiza en ellos.

-_No te preocupes_-escuchó la voz de Lilly Evans de nuevo en su cabeza- _él no va a traicionar a mi hijo._

-¡Ron, golpea, GOLPEA!

Severus fue incapaz de confiar completamente, por primera vez en años, en la voz de su amada. Siguió escuchando al hijo de Lilly gritarle a Weasley palabras de urgencia y apoyo, lo mismo que a las dos figuras enfrente de él sus burlas y risas.

-¡Hazlo, Ron!... –gritó Potter con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que Severus veía que se daba cuenta del tono rojo en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo-¿Ron...?

-_No tienes que dudarlo Severus_, _Ronald Weasley no va a traicionar a mi hijo..._

Y no lo hizo. Snape observó aliviado, sorprendido y a la vez no, como el pelirrojo clavaba la espada de Gryffindor en el medallón maldito. Un grito horrible e interminable pareció inundar todo el bosque y una especie de humo salió del objeto embrujado al mismo tiempo que Weasley soltaba la espada y caía de rodillas, con Harry Potter mirándole fijamente, con los ojos verdes llenos de mil palabras.

Si alguna vez la amistad de esos dos chicos, negro y rojo, le había recordado tanto a Lilly y a él como para sentir ganas de vomitar, estando ahí no pudo recordarlo. Lo que sintió al ver como Potter ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Weasley fue indescriptible pero del lado positivo. Por primera vez en su vida, supo realmente lo que hubiera sentido, el orgullo que le hubiera inundado, de haber tenido la suerte de que Harry fuera su hijo.

-Después de que te marcharas ... lloró durante una semana. Probablemente más, solo que no quería que yo lo viera. La mayoría de las noches ni siquiera nos hablábamos el uno al otro. Como te habías ido...

La voz de Harry Potter quebrándose por la emoción al mismo tiempo que Ron Weasley ocultaba las lágrimas, incapaces ambos de controlarse, hubiera sido antes un jugoso recuerdo que Severus Snape habría usado para hacerles la vida más imposible o al menos desternillarse de risa en la soledad de su mazmorra. Ahora, sin embargo, Snape podía decir que sentía una sensación extraña en su propia garganta, al ver a los dos amigos explicarse el uno al otro y aclarar de una vez el papel que todo mundo sabía ocupaba Hermione Granger en la vida de cada uno.

-Lo siento- intervino Weasley después de un rato y Severus supo que era mucho menos cobarde de lo que él había sido a esa edad-Siento haberme marchado. Sabía que era un... un...

-Ya has tenido suficiente por esta noche -contestó Harry Potter- Conseguir la espada. Terminar con el Horrocrux. Salvarme la vida...

-Eso hace que suene más genial de lo que fue

-Esas cosas siempre suenan más geniales de lo que son en realidad. He estado intentando decírtelo durante años...

Severus entendió el nivel de amistad de los dos chicos cuando Harry y Ron avanzaron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron como solo pueden hacerlo dos hermanos. La extraña, incomoda y estúpida opresión en su garganta se hizo más presente y él finalmente se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo suficiente y desaparecer.

La imagen de Harry, no Potter sino Harry, aferrándose a la espalda de la chaqueta mojada de su mejor amigo mientras Ron Weasley omitía que estaba tan empapado como para sufrir hipotermia, le siguió hasta que llega a su oficina.

-_Tu hijo estará bien_-susurro a Lilly aunque ninguna voz fantasmal o en su cabeza le respondió y él no necesito que lo hiciera.

Severus Snape estaba seguro de que toda su astucia no le serviría para conseguir salir con vida de la guerra y no le importaba mucho ese hecho. Antes de morir, sin embargo, trato de dejar todos sus asuntos lo mejor resueltos que pudo; uno de ellos fue asegurarse de que uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos no muriera con él, por eso a sabiendas de que no viviría para informarle al Equipo de los Sueños que ese era su mote, se ocupo de llamar a la Academia de Aurores a sabiendas de que después de la guerra ésta resurgiría con todo su esplendor y tanto Harry Potter y Ron Weasley serían de los primeros en querer acudir a ella.

Se ocupo de regar que ambos chicos eran "El Equipo de los Sueños" a sabiendas de que la conmovedora escena que había visto en el bosque no era la última misión como había creído antes, sino que era la primera. La primera de muchas y, aunque jamás lo acepto, estaba orgulloso y casi feliz por eso.

* * *

_(1) Fragmentos de diálogos tomados de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Capítulo 19: The Silver Doe, Edición Norteamericana. Pags. 371-379_


End file.
